The Test
by Disciple of Darkness
Summary: Set 1 month after Raimundo's promotion to Shoku Warrior. When one of the dragons are kidnapped by a strange group, it is up to Raimundo and the others to save them. Please don't let this discourage you from checking out my other fics. I'm ashamed of this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. It belongs to Christy Hui(but I wish it did)**

"You have done well Raimundo. Your training is finished for today, you may go." Master Fung said as Raimundo the training course.

"Okay" was all Raimundo could say as he limped away. Ever since Raimundo was promoted to Shoku Warrior training became more difficult. Much more was expected from him and he was living up to all those expectations. Raimundo decided he would get a snack before turning in for the night, so he went to the kitchen to see if Clay hasn't eaten everything.

"Hey Rai." Raimundo turned to see who it was that was in the kitchen. It turned out to be Kimiko. " So how's the training with Master Fung been going?" Kimiko asked as she sat down at the table.

"It went well, but I'm starting to miss training with you guys. At least I had you to talk to." Kimiko blushed when she heard what Raimundo said and was about to ask another question, but as she was about to Dojo barged into the room shaking and scratching.

"We got a live one here kiddos. Go get Omi and Clay." Kimiko, upon hearing the news ran to retrieve Omi and Clay.

"Clay, Omi wake up. Dojo sensed another wu." Kimiko said as she woke the others up. She then ran into her "room" to change her clothes. Then they were soon in the sky on Dojo heading for the newly activated wu.

"What is the name of the shen gong wu my friends." Omi said as the others crowded around Kimiko to see the scroll.

"It's the Shadow Orb. This wu is able to temporarily blind your enemy." Dojo explained to the monks as they flew to their destination.

"We must not let Jack Spicer or Hannibal Bean obtain this shen gong wu!" Omi exclaimed.

"Settle down there pard'ner we'll make sure this wu that snake in the grass Spicer get this one." Clay said trying to calm Omi down.

"We're here." Dojo said as they landed. The monks found themselves in an open field searching for the wu. "It's around here somewhere." The monks were still searching until they heard an annoying laugh belonging to a certain "evil boy genius".

"Hey Xiaolin losers you might as well give up now for I, Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, have arrived!"

"Oooh we're so scared. Just leave Jack you'll never get the wu." Raimundo said as Jack was gloating.

"We'll see about that. Jack-bots attack!" With that the monks jumped into battle while Dojo hid behind a rock.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi destroyed three of Jack's robots.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay shouted, taking out more robots.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko aimed her attack right at Jack who screamed as Kimiko landed a hit on him.

"Shoku Star Wind!" Raimundo shouted, summoning up a tornado that destroyed the rest of Jack's bots. After the wind died down the monks found the wu in the middle of the field and picked it up as Jacked flew away on his heli-pack.

"We have obtained the Shadow Orb and spanked Spicer's behind." Omi celebrated as they got on Dojo. Raimundo felt no need to correct Omi's slang and just rested his head on Dojo as they flew home. But unknown to the monks they were being watched. Six figures emerged from the shadows.

"He is powerful." The figure in front said.

"So when do we make our appearance?" The figure on the left asked.

"Soon. For now we watch." And with that they disappeared into the darkness.

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. It belongs to Christy Hui(but I wish it did)**

The monks returned after retriveing the wu and were greeted by Master Fung as they landed at the front steps of the temple.

"Welcome back young monks. I take it that you were successful in retrieving the shen gong wu." Omi smiled and ran to tell Master Fung of the mission.

"Well I don't know about the rest o you, but I'm gonna hit the hay."

"I'll put the orb in the vault Kim. You should get some rest for tomorrow."

"Okay. Night Rai."

* * *

The next day, the monks trained as usual except for Raimundo who had to stay to train with Master Fung as the others finished their training. Omi began to whine and begged Master Fung if he can stay and watch, to whom Master Fung told Omi that he can't and that he must watch over the vault.

"Today you will be working on how to better control your element by using the wind to lift up this boulder and carrying it to the other side of the canyon."

"Piece of ca.."

"While Dojo and I fire these at you." Master Fung said pointing to a large pile of arrows.

"Yeah, so you better watch out kid. I'm an expert shot." Dojo said grinning like a madman.

"Sure, I'll believe it when I see it."

The test began and Raimundo was doing well dodging the arrows Master Fung shot. But he ran into a bit of trouble when an arrow almost hit him causing Raimundo to lose his control and almost dropping the rock. Raimundo turned to see that Dojo was the one who almost hit him.

"Hey Dojo watch it! You almost hit me!"

"Sorry!" Dojo said still smiling.

The training was over and Raimundo was exhausted. Later that day the monks were in the courtyard playing. Clay was teaching Omi how to lasso, Kimiko was on her PDA and Raimundo was practicing soccer. Raimundo was doing well until his focus was thrown off when he sensed something strange. He looked to the others who have already figured out that they were being watched.

"Reveal yourself!" Omi shouted hoping that the unknown force would show themselves. Omi began walking toward the source of the power they sensed, but Clay stopped him as if he knew that something bad was going to happen. Suddenly they were hit by lightning and were sent flying across the temple. Two figures whizzed past Raimundo and Kimiko and headed straight towards Clay and Omi. Then two more cloaked figures emerged from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Kimiko asked. The Figures removed their cloaks. They were a boy and girl their age. The boy seemed Thai and about Raimundo's height and had black spiked hair. Raimundo could tell that the guy was always calm. The girl was Chinese and slightly taller than Kimiko and had a blond ponytail.

"We are none of your concern." The boy said."We are only here for the girl." Kimiko started to walk towards the mysterious people, but was held back by Raimundo.

"What do you want with her." Raimundo said angrily. In an instant the boy was in front of Raimundo and struck him in the chest sending him hurling into the wall.

* * *

Omi and Clay rose to the sight of the other side of the temple.

"Uhhh. I feel like my Uncle Bob when he got hit by a bull after slapping in the behind." Clay said wearily. "Omi where are ya?" Clay felt something squishy under him.

"Clay, my friend please remove yourself from being on top of my head."

"Oh, sorry little pard'ner." After they dusted themselves off they turned and were face to face with two cloaked figures. "Who are.."

Clay couldn't finish his question when he was struck by a sonic wave shot by one of the figures. Omi was angered that someone would hurt one of his friends and decided to attack.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi began to strike furiously at the enemy in front of him. The figure blocked all of the punches and kicks, but Omi was too strong and was being pushed back. Omi jumped back and saw that his attack was a success. The figures removed their cloaks revealing two Chinese teenage boys. The one that attacked Clay turned out to be blind and the other was normal. The blind one was about to attack Omi until...

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay stomped the ground sending a chunk of the earth at him hoping that the attack will hit its mark, but was suprised to see the blind teenager jump out of the way.

"Okay lets all stop fighting so we can introduce ourselves!" the other enemy shouted. The fighting stopped abruptly. "There. My name is Lee."

"I am Xing." the blind one said.

"I'm ..."

"We know who you guys are. Our master's been watching you." Lee said.

"Who are you?" Omi asked as he got up.

"Just some people. That's all you need to know for now. Xing, lets get them." Xing and Lee lunged forward. Lee went for Omi and Xing attacked Clay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Forgot to mention in the first chapter that this is my first story so... yeah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown It belongs to Christy Hui**

**

* * *

**"Rai!" Kimiko shouted as her leader was thrown into the wall.

"Mai take care of the girl." The teenage boy ordered as he began walking to Raimundo.

"Got it Tim." said the girl now known as Mai. Kimiko prepared herself to defend herself as Mai ran towards her. Mai threw many punches at Kimiko, who in turn dodged them. When Mai missed again Kimiko took the chance to grab Mai's arm and throw her. Mai was sent into the air, but landed perfectly on the ground. After her landed Mai looked up and saw Kimiko running at her.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko started throwing a barrage of fireballs at her enemy. Mai was down for the count and Kimiko started running towards Raimundo.

* * *

"Orb of Tornami, Water!" Omi shouted sending a stream of water at Lee. Lee dodged the attack and smiled when he saw a small stream of water leading to Omi.

"Bad idea cheeseball." Lee said as he set his hand in the water. "Lightning!" as Lee shouted the puddle Omi was standing in conducted the lighting from Lee and electrocuted him."I guess I win."

"Third Arm Sash, Earth!" as Clay shouted the name of the wu a long arm made of stone was headed for Xing. He was hit in the chest and started struggling to stand up. Clay ran towards Xing and landed a kick on him. Clay won the battle, but was hit from behind and was knocked out instantly.

"Sorry big guy, but I can't let you hurt my friend." Lee picked up Xing and headed back to his leader.

* * *

Raimundo emerged from the wall and saw the person who attacked him walking towards him. He could hear Kimiko fighting in the distance and decided to focus on the person in front of him.

"So, who are you?"

"I am Tim. You are Raimundo, correct?"

"Yeah, how do you know who I am?"

"My master has been watching you."

"That's creepy."

"Yes it seems rather creepy."

"What do you want?"

"We are here for the girl."

"I'm not gonna let you lay a hand on her." Raimundo sent a large gust of wind at his enemy, pushing him back. Then Raimundo began racing towards Tim. Raimundo and Tim began exchanging punches and kicks. Tim then landed a roundhouse kick at Raimundo's head, but Raimundo, despite the pain, stood standing.

"You are strong." Tim complimented."But this fight is over." Tim's hand was soon engulfed in a dark aura and he struck Raimundo in the stomach. Raimundo fell to the ground gripping his stomach and looked up at Tim before blacking out.

"Rai!" Tim looked behind to see Kimiko running towards them.'_She defeated Mai? She must be strong.' "_What did you do to him?" Kimiko was furious when she saw Raimundo laying there unconcious.

"He is still alive. I have done nothing to him. Now I want you to some with us."

"Like I'd ever go with you guys! Cat's Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow Fire!" Kimiko's attack was futile when Tim appeared in front of her and knocked her out. Tim caught Kimiko's falling body and called his team to him. Two more people appeared in front of him, one carrying Mai. They were both girls, the same age as the monks. One had long black hair and the other had short black hair.

"So I guess the mission was a success." The short-haired one said.

"Yes Ling. Kai, open the portal. It is time for us to leave."

"Okay." A portal was opened and the others were about to leave.

"Where's my idiot brother?"

"I'm right here Ling!" Lee shouted as he landed in front of her holding Xing's unconcious form.

BONK

"Ow! What was that for!" Lee shouted as a giant bump appeared on his head.

"Don't scare me like that."

"Enough you two. Ling take the girl." Tim handed Kimiko to Ling as they were all about to step in the portal.

"Where are... you... taking her!" Tim looked back to see Raimundo struggling to get up. Tim decided to not hurt him and just tell him what they were doing. Tim threw a small scroll at Raimundo, who caught it still glaring at him. "What's this?"

"One month."

"Huh?"

"You have one month. That scroll will open a portal leading to our world. Use that month to train. When that month is over the scroll will activate. You'll have a chance to get her back if the three of you are strong enough to defeat Lee, Xing, and I."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Our master ordered us to. He wishes his identity to be kept secret until you come to our world. Train. I wish to fight you at your strongest. So train well." After that the strange group left and Raimundo was left gripping the scroll tightly.

"I will get you back Kim. I promise." He then passed out still holding onto the scroll.

* * *

**Well theres the third chapter. Hope you liked it and I know my OC is a bit powerful, but theres a good reason for that. It'll be explained in later chappies  
**

**Please R&R  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Well, here's chapter 4**

**And thanks for those reviews. I know I need some help with writing down those fights, but hey everyone has to start somewhere  
**

**Disclaimer:Hey look a shooting star, make a wish... Nope still don't own XS  
**

**

* * *

**

_"One month. Once that month is over the scroll will activate. You'll have a chance to get her back if the three of you are strong enough to defeat Lee, Xing, and I."_

"Kimiko!" Raimundo shouted as he got up. "Where am I?" He looked around and saw that he was in the medical wing of the temple all wrapped up in body started to ache then he remembered the fight from last night. He also heard snoring and saw Omi slumped over the side of Rai's bed.

"You alright Rai?" Raimundo looked up and saw Clay at the doorway.

"Yeah." Raimundo looked at the scroll at the side of the bed and was about to pick it up when it was taken by Master Fung.

"Please explain the events that took place last night. And of what happened to Kimiko.?"Raimundo sighed and retold what had happened the night before. "This is most troublesome."

"What do you rekon we do now Master Fung?" Clay was starting to feel worried about Kimiko. She was always like a little sister to him.

"We must do as Raimundo was told. You must train. Grow stronger so that you may defeat this new foe?" And with that Master Fung left the room.

"You sure took a beating kid." Dojo said. "Don't worry, we'll get Kimiko back."

"I know. But I have one question."

"And what would that be?" Dojo said, trying to make Raimundo feel better.

"Would someone wake up Omi! He's drooling all over me!" And on cue, Omi woke up to give Raimundo a hug.

"Oh my friend you are alive. This is a mooost joyous occasion...why are you so angry my friend?"

* * *

A few days later Raimundo, Clay, and Omi were all ready to train again. They were waiting for Master Fung on the training field, but instead they were greeted by Master Monk Guan.

"Master Monk Guan." the monks said in suprise. They all ran up to him to greet him.

"Why are you here?" Raimundo asked curiously.

"Master Fung has brought me here." Guan said still smiling. He then frowned "He has told what happened to Kimiko. I am sorry."

"It's all right. We'll get her back." Raimundo said.

"Yeah. We'll be training nonstop so that we can get stronger and beat those no-good compadres." Clay replyed, putting his fists together.

"Yes. They shall suffer a most humiliating defeat at the hands of the greatest Xiaolin Warrior ever." Raimundo rolled his eyes and asked what they were going to do now.

"I came because..."

"I requested he come here to take Omi and Clay to train at his temple while Raimundo stays here and train." Master Fung explained as walked onto the field.

"Umm, Master Fung sir, wouldn't it be better if Raimundo goes with Master Monk Guan and we stay here?" Clay asked.

"I believe it is a wise decision. I must admit that Master Fung knows much more of the way of the Xiaolin than I" Master Monk Guan said.

"Then it is decided. Clay and Omi will train with Master Monk Guan and Raimundo will stay here to train."

* * *

Later that night Clay and Omi were packing their belongings for the trip. Raimundo couldn't get any sleep so he decided to take a walk in the meditation garden.

_'Don't worry Kim. We'll save you. I'll save you.'_ Raimundo continued to walk until he heard some noises coming from the vault. Raimundo quickly ran to see what the cause of the noise was. And there in the vault was none other than Jack Spicer.

"What are you doing here Jack."

"What do you think? I'm stealing your wu, duh. Jack-bots attack!" As Jack commanded, twenty of Jack's robots came crashing into the chamber.

"I so don't have time for you. Shoku Star Wind!" Raimundo used his powers to fly up and destroy the Jack-bots. He then flew towards Jack who was trying to run away and grabbed the bag of the stolen shen gong wu. "Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"Okay, fine. What's the game." Just in time Omi, Clay, Master Fung, Master Monk Guan, and Dojo arrived on scene.

"The game is the first to the top wins. My Eye of Dashi against your Wings of Tanabi."

"Fine, fine whatever loser. Let's go..."

"Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

**There you have it the fourth chapter. Hope you liked my horrible story**

**Please R&R**

**And on a side note I got a tip that the show returns on 3/1/2011. :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Greetings, this is chapter five. I... have nothing more to say**

**Also, thx for those reviews, it's nice to see that people actually enjoy this story. I'll try to update as soon as I can  
**

**Disclaimer:I will kill to own XS, if I did there would be more action and more RAIKIM, kind of wierd for a guy like me, but whatever**

**

* * *

**The shen gong wu vault began to transform to fit the needs of the showdown. Raimundo and Jack were standing on a platform at the bottom of a now, really tall shen gong wu vault. The others were on a platform farther from the two opponents.

"Gong Yi Tampai!" Raimundo and Jack began climbing up the walls and Jack was starting to get ahead of Raimundo.

"Eye of Dashi!" Raimundo shot a bolt of lightning straight at Jack, but missed."Damn, how did I miss."

"Nice shot loser! Now I, Jack Spicer, Prince of Darkness, will win this showdown. Wings of Tanabi." Raimundo was sure that he would lose, but as luck would have it, Jack couldn't control the wings and smashed into the wall.

"Ha! Nice move momma's boy."

"Okay does it, time to cheat. Jack-bots attack!" Three Jack-bots started shooting at Raimundo, almost causing him to lose his balance, but he wouldn't let Jack win.

"You can do it Raimundo!"

"Go Raimundo, pard'ner"The others started cheering him on.

"Eye of Dashi!" Raimundo destroyed the bots and made a grab for the wu.

"Hey, I think I'm starting to get the hang of this. The wu's mine now." Just then a flash of light blinded Jack for a second. Raimundo had won the showdown. "No fair. I want a rematch!" Jack whined and then flew off into the night, but not without getting away with a few weak shen gong wu.

"You have done well Raimundo. I shall return the wu to the vault, you must get some rest for tomorrow." The monks all returned to bed, but outside the vault a crow began to fly away far into the mountains.

* * *

**Meanwhile...  
**

"Put me down! What do you want with me?" Kimiko was struggling to escape from her captors. Kimiko decided that fighting wouldn't help, so she went for the next best thing...

"Ouch! Why did you bite me!" Lee dropped Kimiko, giving her a chance to escape, but she stopped when Kai got in her way.

"Having trouble Lee?" Kai giggled as she took hold of Kimiko's hands. "Sorry about Lee. He can be silly sometimes." She giggled some more. Kimiko yanked her hand away from Kai.

_'What's with these guys, they act just like normal people. And why are they being so nice to me?' _"What do you guys want with me?"

"We need you to lure Raimundo here." A new voice answered. It was Tim accompanied by Mai, Ling, and Xing. Kimiko took a fighting stance. " I am sorry for what we did, but it was what our master ordered us to. I cannot tell you the rest our plan our master does not want you or your friends to know what's really going on." Kimiko lowered her defense now knowing that they meant no harm.

"So what you're telling me is that you guys attacked us and kidnapped me to lure Rai here for your master?" Kimiko was astounded that they would do all this just to lure Raimundo to their world instead of kidnapping him.

"Yeah." Lee answered, his hand still hurting from the bite.

"That's just dumb. What kind of idiot would come up with a plan like that?"

"Hey! That idiot would be me." Kimiko looked to see who had answered her question and when she saw who it was she almost fainted.

"Kimiko, meet our master." Tim said.

"You're... You're..."

* * *

At the temple all was quiet as monks said their goodbyes. Everything **was **quiet until Dojo learned that he was going with Clay and Omi to Master Monk Guan's temple in case a shen gong wu activated during the month.

"YOU'RE SENDING ME AWAY AGAIN!" Dojo cried. He was clinged to Master Fung's legs as Raimundo, Clay, and Omi struggled to get him off of Master Fung.

"Dojo it is only for a month." Master Fung was trying to reason with Dojo.

"But I'll miss you Puppy-Eyes!"

Once Dojo was convinced to leave, he and the others were gone. Raimundo watched them go and retreated back to the temple knowing that a hard month of training awaited him.

* * *

**That's all for Chapter Five. If you want to take a guess at who the group's master is be my guest. I just won't tell you if you got it right until the chapter I reveal him in is up**

**So just click on that big yellow button and be on you're way  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sorry for the really short chapter, but I kind of have a mental block right now  
**

**Oh and for the group's master, I won't be revealing who he is for a few more chapters, so you could keep guessing. You might even get the answer right, but I won't be telling who it is.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yeah...no**

**

* * *

**"I can't believe he's really your master." Kimiko said as she and Mai were walking through the garden. Kimiko had recently discovered that Mai and her friends weren't that bad and that they were just normal people who happen to have control over the elements. At first she was still mad at them for hurting her friends and kidnapping her, but she quickly forgave them and they became good friends."How did you guys find out that you had powers to control elements?"

"Well, we found out that we had these powers right around the same time you guys found out about yours." Mai explained.

"What are your elements then?" Kimiko was curious. She believed that there were only the four elements that her and the others had.

"I control light, Tim controls darkness, Lee controls lightning, Xing controls sound, Ling controls thunder, and Kai controls space. Out of all of us, Tim was made the leader. You know, he wasn't always so serious. When we first arrived here after we were told about our powers, he was just a normal guy. At first he was just so happy about all of it. He didn't have many friends. He told us that he was raised in some village in Thailand where he learned some of his muay thai. And then..." Mai stopped walking and just stared at the ground, tears rolling down her face.

"What? What happened? Does it have something to do with what happened to Tim?" Kimiko wanted to know why Mai was so sad.

"Something terrible."

"Huh?" Mai suddenly stopped and just started walking. Kimiko followed.

"I'm sorry Kimi. We shouldn't talk about this right now."

"Okay" Later that day Kimiko was asked if she would want to train with the others, so that when her friends come to get her back she wouldn't be behind on her training. She was starting to miss her friends. She was starting to miss Raimundo. Then she remembered that the one month mark is almost up and she would get to see them again.

* * *

**Chase Young's Lair**

"So, the monks will be seperated?"

"Yeah. And they'll be gone in one month to go save Kimiko." Jack had gone to Chase's lair and informed him of the monk's dilemma. Chase saw this as an opportunity to attack the temple while they are gone. When Wuya heard of this news, the fist thing that came to her mind was that the shen gong wu would be left defenseless and that she would be able to have them all to herself.

"I thank you Spicer, for bringing me this information. Now leave." Spicer left and thought that if the monk's were leaving then the temple would be defenseless and he'd be able to steal all the wu. So Spicer decided to wait one month to go after the monk's wu, but that didn't mean he would let the monk's get any new wu that activated during the month.

Outside Chase's lair was the Ying-Ying bird and on it was one of the monk's most dangerous enemies. Hannibal Roy Bean.

"So the temple's gonna be empty in one month eh? Nah they aren't stupid, they'll probably have Guan guarding it. Well that won't stop me. Let's go Ying-Ying."

* * *

**Again, srry for the shortness of this chapter. I'll try to get chapters 7 & 8 up by the end of this week. But it really depends on how many reviews I get. I also don't want to update this story too fast or it won't get noticed.**

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**OK people, I don't think that this story doing good so far(I'm just going by how many reviews I got.). I now know that my OC's elements are sub element, but it's all I could come up with for their powers. So thanks for that fact Alpha-titan. Now on to chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna go crazy since I still don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**One month has passed and the monks had returned to the soon as they were reunited Clay and Omi began telling Raimundo about the adventures they had while searching for the wu and how many times they sent Spicer crying home like a baby. They also informed him that they had lost several wu to Chase and Wuya and that Hannibal tried to steal their wu a few times, but Raimundo didn't care as long as his friends were fine.

"Clay, Omi would you care to demonstrate your new abilities?" Master Fung asked.

"Oh yes. I would like to show Raimundo my angry skills and show how much stronger I am than him." Omi was eager to show off his new moves and immediately ran to the training field.

"I rekon I could show ya'll my new moves." Clay walked out to the field followed by Master Fung and Raimundo. Omi begged Master Fung to be the first to demonstrate his Fung gave in to Omi's begging and let him go first. Master Fung had the monks set up the training dummies. Omi was ready to go and Raimundo was eager to see what Clay and Omi had learned in thier month of training.

"Wudai Blizzard Ice!" Omi summoned a blizzard which instantly froze the dummies. "Wudai Whirlpool Water!" Omi started spinning like a top, creating a whirlpool of water destroying the frozen targets.

"Nice, Omi! Hey Clay, It's your turn." Raimundo said as he push Clay onto the field. Clay tipped his hat and started towards the training grounds.

"Okay. Let's see if this'll work." Clay took position and started focusing his chi. "Wudai Terra Smash Earth!" Clay slammed his fist into the ground, which created a series of cracks in the earth that started heading for the targets. Suddenly the ground on both sides of the dummies shot up and smashed them between two giant pieces of earth. "I still have one more move up my sleeve. Wudai Earth Coffin!" The ground under one dummy shot up and trapped it in a coffin made of earth. The coffin started to shrink and the dummy was gone. Raimundo and Master Fung were amazed by how strong Clay and Omi have gotten. "Raimundo, pard'ner mind showin' us your moves."

"Sure." But just as Raimundo was getting up the scroll Master Fung was holding started shaking and glowing.

"There is no time. The portal is about to open." Master Fung ordered. The scroll soon opened and shot a beam opening a portal.

"This is it guys. " Raimundo said as they walked toward the portal. They nodded and then they ran through the portal together. _'Don't worry Kim. I'm coming for you.'_

"Be safe young monks." Master Fung said as the portal closed. Suddenly there was an explosion near the entrance of the temple. Master Fung had gone to see what was happening and came upon Master Monk Guan battling Chase and Wuya. Master Fung looked up as he heard what had seemed like helicopter blades. It was Jack Spicer and Hannibal along with several Jack-bots. "Dojo, run to the vault and take the shen gong wu." Master Fung ordered hastily. "We mustn't let the it fall into the hands of the Heylin." Dojo quickly did as he was told and flew far from the temple taking one last look before Master Fung was captured.

* * *

Kimiko was with Mai talking about how she would explain the "kidnapping" her friends after they rescue her. She had spent the month training and learning about Mai and the others before coming to this new world to train their powers. Before learning about her powers, Mai used to travle the world with her parents so she knew a lot about the world. Lee and Ling were siblings who always got into fights with each other. Other than that they lived a normal life. Kai was very "different" growing up. She always loved weird things. Xing was just like Omi, he was an orphan and he was raised at a temple in China. Xing was born blind, but after training with his powers he can use sound to see. Kimiko was suprised to learn that Tim wasn't always so serious. He was raised in a small village in Thailand where he learned the art of Muay Thai.

"Hey Mai, when does the portal open?" Kimiko wanted to know when the portal would open. She wanted to see her friends again, but she wanted to see Raimundo the most. Why she did was puzzling to her.

"Today, I think." Just then the girls felt a surge of power.

"It's time Kimiko." Kimiko looked up to see that the master was standing in the doorway, waiting for her. She nodded and proceeded with the master to the courtyard.

* * *

When Raimundo and the others came out of the portal, they found themselves in the courtyard of what seemed to be a palace. The sky was dark in this world. In front of Raimundo, Clay, and Omi were Tim, Xing, and Lee. Behind them at the top of what seemed to be palace steps were the rest of the group, a cloaked figure and Kimiko chained to a wall. All was silent until Raimundo spoke.

"We're here. What do you want?" He was glaring at Tim. Clay and Omi stepped to Raimundo's side. Tim spoke.

"It is time. If you want Kimiko back, then you will have to defeat us."

"So, how are we gonna do this." Raimundo was anxious to get his hands on the person who beat him and hurt Kimiko.

"We will do this in the form of a showdown."

"It will be a one-on-one match between each fighter. The first team to lose all their fighters is the victor." Tim explained still calm as ever. Soon both teams were in their fighting stances.

"Gong Yi Tampai!" As both teams yelled the Courtyard soon transformed into an arena. The first fight was Clay against Xing.

* * *

**There you have it. The seventh chapter. I think this is the longest chapter I've written. Well, I'll try and get chapter 8 up soon(Maybe. If I get a few more reviews).  
**

**Until then R&R  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**When I said I'll have chp 8 up soon, I meant soon.**** I don't think I did very well on the fight, but at least I tried my best. Clay and Xing, who will win? I won't keep you waiting, so on to the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I got nothing to say**

**

* * *

**"Wudai Crater, Earth!" Clay stomped the ground causing a small earthquake which knocked Xing off his balance. Xing quickly regained his balance, but was soon sent hurling into the wall by Clay. Clay ran in for another attack as Xing pulled himself out of the wall, he threw a punch at Xing, but missed as Xing moved to the side of him and delivered a swift kick to his head. It was Xing's turn to do some damage.

"Sonic Boom, Sound!" A sonic wave was flying towards Clay. He tried to block the attack with his arms, but to no avail. The attack was too strong and Clay was on down on his knee. Xing shot another wave, but Clay blocked it by stomping on the ground, creating a shield. Clay was getting tired of defending, so he went back on the offensive.

"Wudai Terra Smash Earth!" A pillar of earth shot out of the ground towards Xing. He tried to dodge it, but was too slow. Xing managed to pull himself up in time to dodge another attack.

"C'mon Clay, you can do it!"

"Yes Clay, you must! We are counting on you!" The others started cheering Clay on as he sent attack after attack at Xing. Xing exhausted from dodging, so he franticly searched for an opening in Clay's attack. The opportunity presented itself as Clay stopped after wasting so much energy. Xing ran towards Clay and kicked him into the air. He jumped after Clay, grabbed his leg and threw him into the ground with amazing force. Xing began focusing his chi into his fist and struck Clay as he came down onto him. Dust covered the field, blocking the spectators' view of the fight. Xing stood in the middle of it all, listening in for Clay who had escaped what was supposed to be the final blow.

"Seismic Kick, Earth!" Xing heard Clay closing in and focused the rest of his energy into blocking the attack. Clay was too strong and Xing was down on his knee. He struggled to stand up. Clay landed an uppercut to Xing's chin and sent him into the air. Clay waited as Xing descended from to the ground. As soon as Xing was in reach Clya grabbed his leg, spun him around, and threw him to the wall.

"You've... gotten... stronger." Xing said as he pulled himself out of the wall.

"Thanks... you too." Clay complimented, tipping his hat.

"But... you are... not the only one... who has grown in strength." In an instant Xing appeared in front of Clay and, using his palm, landed several hits on him. Clay stumbled back blocking the rest of the attack. "Sonic Boom, Sound!" Xing jumped back and launched a powerful sonic wave at Clay, who was able to summon up another shield.

"That was close. Now it's my turn." Clay put his fists to the ground and his arms were instantly encased in rock.

"Let us end this." Xing and Clay charged towards each other, Clay gathered all his chi into his fists as he charged. Xing's body started to glow as a white aura surrounded his body. When Xing and Clay collided with each other the ground shattered and dust covered the area again. When it cleared the two were still standing. "It seems... that... we are... evenly... matched." Clay smiled which caused Xing to raise his eyebrow.

"I still... have... one more... trick." Clay placed his hands on the ground. "Wudai Earth Coffin!" The ground under Xing rose up and surrounded him. Then he was swallowed whole. The coffin began to shrink and Xing fell out, unconcious. "Looks like I win pard'ner." Clay said, tipping his hat to his fallen opponent.

"Way to go Clay!"

"You have done well my friend!" Clay's friends congratulated him on his win. Suddenly there was a flash and on the field was Omi and Lee.

"Looks like it's you and me now baldy." Lee taunted.

"Yes. Now I shall defeat you and regain my honor." Omi got into fighting stance."Prepare for a most humiliating defeat."

* * *

**Clay won! I know that fight was bad and I still need help fight scenes. Next it's Omi and Lee. Will Omi get revenge or will he get his butt kicked by Lee again? **

**Please R&R  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is here. This chap took me a while so I hope you enjoy it. Also, thank you to all my reviewers, I hope you like this chapter. The chapter where I reveal the leader is coming soon so keep guessing and enjoy the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: Exactly, how many times do I have to say it? I don't own XS**

**

* * *

**Omi and Lee charged at each other yelling at the top of their lungs. Omi was the first to strike, jumping up and kicking Lee's head. Lee brushed off the kick and knocked Omi to the ground. Lee picked Omi up and threw him at the wall, but Omi turned and jumped off the wall towards Lee.

"Tornado Strike, Water!" Omi spun around, hitting Lee several times. Omi charged in for another attack. Omi began striking at Lee with a barrage of punches, but Lee was too fast and dodged them all. Lee jumped behind Omi and swept his foot under Omi, causing him to fall.

"Come on shorty. I thought this would be fun." Lee's arm was covered with small currents of lightning. He flung his arm at Omi, who had again dodged the attack. Omi jumped back went on the offensive.

"Hamster Yanking Chain, Monkey Reading Shakespeare, Sparrow Eating Hotdog, Spider Doing Hokey Pokey!" Omi began a relentless attack on Lee who tried his best to block the ridiculously named attacks.

"Spider Doing what, where the heck do you come up with these names!" Lee shouted as he did his best to find a way past Omi's attacks.

"Wudai Neptune, Water!" Omi shot a large current of water at Lee and kept up the attack, keeping Lee pressed to the wall.

"Bad... idea... baldy." Lee used his lightning to send a shocking current to Omi. Omi was knocked back as he was electrocuted. Lee ran towards Omi, who was struggling to get up, and kicked him into the wall. Omi was almost unconscious as he pulled himself up. The first thing Omi saw as he regained his vision was blinding blue light heading straight at him.

"Lightning Strike!" Lee charged at Omi, arm extended and ready to hit its mark. Omi rolled out of the way, but his foot was caught in the attack. Omi did his best to hold in his cries of pain and got back into the fight. Lee searched the area looking for Omi. "Now where did that little cheeseball go?"

"Wudai Neptune, Ice!" Lee turned around to see where the attack was coming from and saw hundreds of small shards of ice heading towards him. Lee was hit by many of the shards, but was still able to dodge most of the attack. Lee turned to where Omi was, and blocked a kick. Omi jumped and did a spin kick to Lee's face. Lee was knocked back a bit after taking several kicks to the head. Lee growled and ran at Omi as his arm began to light up. "Repulse the Monkey!" Omi grabbed Lee's arm and threw him face first into the wall.

"Oooo that's gotta hurt." Mai said, besides her was Ling laughing at her brother's pain.

"Nice one! Hahahahahahahaha." Ling couldn't stop laughing and Kai decided to join in.

"What are we laughing about again?" Mai, Kimiko, and the master just rolled their eyes at Kai.

"Ling! Who's side are you on!" Lee shouted as he recovered from the attack. Just then, Omi started towards Lee for another attack. Lee sighed and looked to Omi. "I guess I'm gonna have to go all-out on the little dude." Omi stopped when he saw Lee charging up his chi and lightning began filling the space around him. "Bring it on Omi!" And in the blink of an eye, Lee was standing in front of Omi. Omi tried to sweep kick him, but was sent into the air as Lee landed an uppercut on Omi's jaw. He jumped after Omi and kicked him in the stomach. Lee began a barrage of punches as Omi started losing consciousness. But Omi quickly recovered as Lee sent him hurling to the ground and was able to land safely on the ground. Omi thought that it was time to end the battle and started charging up his chi. Lee saw this and tried to stop him, but was to late.

"Wudai Whirlpool, Water!" Omi struck Lee with a devastatingly strong current of water and was sent straight into the wall. Lee was stuck and tried to get out until he saw Omi using another attack. "Wudai Neptune, Water!" The arena filled up with water. Lee was able to get out of the wall and swam towards the surface. There he saw Omi standing on top of the water, waiting.

"Really, Omi? I thought you would've already learned that water is useless against me." Lee smiled and was about to call out his element, but Omi sent a downward kick at Lee's head, sending under water.

"No, I have not forgotten your trickery. Wudai Blizzard Ice!" Omi froze the water as Lee started swimming up and trapped him. Lee tried to break the ice, but it was to strong and he passed out, losing the match.

"Way ta go, pard'ner!"

"Yeah, good job Chrome Dome!" Omi smiled at his friends as they congratulated him on his fight. At the top of the arena, the master smiled at Omi.

"He's gotten stronger. I wonder if..." The master heard Kimiko speak and he turned to her.

"Umm... can you let me down from here? I don't think the chains are necessary." She smiled sheepishly and the master nodded. Now she can watch the fight more comfortably. There was a flash as she looked down at the field. Standing on the field was Raimundo and Tim, both glaring at each other. She could feel the rivalry between them. _'I don't know if Rai will be able to beat him. Please be safe.' _Kimiko watched the two with a feeling worried that Raimundo might lose.

On the field Raimundo was standing, glaring at Tim. Tim was just standing there, with a very calm look. Raimundo spoke up.

"Why are so serious?" Raimundo smirked.

"Are you ready, Raimundo?"

"Yeah. But are you ready to lose?" Raimundo and Tim got into fighting stance. The final fight was about to begin.

* * *

**At the Temple**

Dojo was thrown into a small cage next to Master Fung, Guan and the Elder Monks as Wuya and Jack took the wu he left with.

"Ha, with the Xiaolin Losers out of the picture there's no one that can stop me, Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius!"

"Quit you incessant gloating Jack. Nobody cares about you." Wuya said as she and Jack began to argue over who deserves the shen gong wu more.

"Again, Wuya you forgot that I come in two sizes!" Dojo said, smiling as Wuya and Jack stared at him. Dojo changed sizes, but the cage did not break and he ended up getting stuck. Wuya and Jack returned to arguing at each other, but stopped as Chase and Hannibal walked in.

"It seems you have forgotten who is in charge here you old witch." Chase said, taking the wu from both Wuya and Jack. "You forget that even though we have taken the temple, the monks are stiil a problem. They will be back soon, so we must come up with a plan to destroy them as soon as they return."

"It won't matter, we have all the wu now. The monks won't be a problem." Hannibal smiled. "After they're taken care of, I can finally rule this world."

"You, it will be I who rules this world, Bean." Chase and Hannibal began to argue as Master Fung sat in the cage with a worried look.

"I fear that the young dragons will have much more to worry about when they return." Master Fung quietly said to Master Monk Guan as he overheard the forces of evil create a plan to once and for all get rid of the monks.

* * *

**Okay, that's all done. I'm sorry about the wait, but school really has me beat. Geometry sucks eggs. Hope you liked this chappy, I'll try to have Chap. 10 up real soon. In the meanwhile, click that yellow button and tell me what you think of this.**

**Bye Bye  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**This is it. The prize fight. Raimundo vs. Tim. Oh and this is the chapter I reveal who the leader is so brace yourselves. And yet again, when I mean soon, I mean it.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yep, I own nothing**

**

* * *

**"Shall we begin?" Tim said as he and Raimundo got into fighting stance. Raimundo smirked and ran towards Tim. Tim appeared in front of Raimundo and threw a punch, but Raimundo disappeared and reappeared behind Tim. Raimundo tried to kick him, but he caught Raimundo's foot and sent Raimundo stumbling back with his palm. Tim an elbow hit on Raimundo's chest and then roundhouse kicked Raimundo in the head. Raimundo quickly recovered and went on the offensive. He stood on his hands and began spinning his legs in the air, kicking Tim several times. Raimundo got back up and threw a punch at him. Tim dodged the punch and kicked him in the chest several times. Tim jumped back and stood with his arms crossed. Raimundo ran forward, but stopped as he got close. A dark aura surrounded the space around Tim. Raimundo stepped back, sensing that a strong attack was about to come.

"Shadow Tendrils, Darkness." A large number of black tendrils shot up. Tim extended his arm to Raimundo and the tendrils raced towards him. Raimundo, using his powers over the wind, to speed faster and dodge the attack. Raimundo appeared behind Tim and tried to land a kick on him. Tim turned his eyes to Raimundo and the tendrils raced towards him yet again. Raimundo wasn't able to dodge the attack and was sent flying into a nearby wall. Raimundo got back on his feet and saw that the tendrils were receding back into the ground. He sighed, but the he felt a sharp pain from his left shoulder. The tendril that hit him pierced into his shoulder, there was some blood coming from the wound, but Raimundo ignored it and ran at Tim.

"Shoku Star, Wind!" Raimundo shot a strong gust of wind at Tim, but he blocked it like it was nothing. Raimundo got angry and ran towards Tim again. Tim jumped over Raimundo and struck him in the back of the neck. Tim grabbed Raimundo by the neck and threw him to the ground. Tim aimed his hand at Raimundo with his palm out.

"Shadow Blast." A dark blast of energy erupted from his hand and hit Raimundo. There was a huge explosion and dust covered the field. Tim jumped into the air, hovering and looked down. When the dust settled, Raimundo was gone. Tim looked around for him, but as soon as he knew it, he was sent hurling to the ground. Raimundo hovered in the air, a smirk on his face, he began to power up and aimed both of his hands at Tim who was getting up.

"Shoku Razor Cyclone, Wind!" A huge cyclone appeared around Tim and the winds inside began to sharpen, slashing Raimundo's opponent. When the winds died down Tim stood on the ground blood dripping from his right arm. The two glared at each other. Raimundo flew down in an effort to reserve power. "You wanna give up now?" He said, smirking.

"You are not fighting at your full strength."

"Huh?"

"I have told you that I wish to fight you at full strength." Raimundo smiled and looked at Tim, who stood in front of him, still very calm.

"Are you sure about that?" Tim just stood silent. "Okay. Fine by me if you want to lose now." A gray aura started to glow around Raimundo. When it stopped, a huge surge of power was released, sending almost everybody in the arena down to their knees. Everyone except the master and Tim.

"Good." A dark aura started to cover Tim as the shadows raced across the field to him. "Then I shall not be holding back anything. Get ready Raimundo. We shall end this here." Raimundo and Tim disappeared and when they met, there was a huge explosion. Raimundo and Tim jumped back. Tim ran at Raimundo and the shadows started to cover his entire left arm. "Dark Fist." He struck Raimundo in the chest, which almost caused Raimundo to fall down. Raimundo grabbed his arm and pulled him in closer.

"Shoku Typhoon Palm, Wind!" He struck Tim in the chest and sent him flying into a nearby wall. Tim jumped out of the wall towards Raimundo, but Raimundo appeared right in front of him and spun around kicking Tim twice in the stomach sending him into the air. Raimundo jumped after him and gathered his chi into his hands. "Shoku Star, Wind!" He shot a powerful gust of wind at Tim. Since the attack was up close the impact was more powerful and Tim was sent to the ground with great force. Raimundo stayed in the air hovering over the field looking for Tim.

"Shadow Slash, Darkness." Raimundo turned around and was hit by a large dark razor slash. Raimundo lost control in the air, but regained it only to see Tim heading straight for him. "Dark Fist." Raimundo tried to block the attack, but Tim overpowered him and Raimundo was sent into the ground. Tim lowered himself back to the ground and Raimundo struggled to get back up.

"Okay. You are really getting on my nerves!" Raimundo said as he got up.

"Shall we end this then?"

"Fine." Raimundo started to charge up even more of his power into his final attack."This is the ultimate attack that Master Fung taught me." He released an even more powerful surge of power than last time. "Shoku Dragon Power, Wind!" Raimundo's power increased dramatically that everyone was struggling to stand, even Tim.

"What did you teach him, Fung?" The master asked himself as the sky darkened and the wind in the arena grew violent.

"Raimundo." Kimiko said as she looked at Raimundo.

"You have grown stronger, Raimundo." Tim said as he began to charge up his power. A large unknown and dark being appeared behind Tim. "Dark Rage." He also released a large surge of power. He and Raimundo stood still glaring at each other.

"It's time to lose, dude."

"Shall we?" Raimundo and Tim charge at each other, anger in their eyes. As they collided, a huge explosion followed. Everyone covered protected themselves from the shockwave. When they turned back Raimundo and Tim were standing at opposite sides of the field facing away from each other. Everyone waited to see what would happen next. Raimundo fell to his knee, but was able to stay up.

"That... was fun." Raimundo said. He turned around to see Tim on his knees as well.

"You have done well, Raimundo." Tim said as he fell.

"Looks like... I... win." Raimundo fell as well. There was a series of flashes and the arena was back to normal. Clay and Omi picked Raimundo up, but as they saw the others approaching with Kimiko they dropped him and got into fighting stance.

"Oops, sorry pard'ner."

"It's... okay." Raimundo struggled to say.

"Here." The master said as they handed her back. "Don't worry. We'll stay true to our word. I mean we're not Heylin or anything."

"But I thought you were. If you are not Heylin, then why would you kidnap Kimiko?" Omi said as he lowered his stance.

"Because..." To answer Omi the master removed his cloak. "I'm a Grand Master." Omi and Clay's jaws dropped as they saw who it was.

"What's... going on?" Raimundo said as he got up. When he turned to see what was going on, his jaw dropped to. "Grand Master..."

"Dashi!" Omi said as he ran over to him. Dashi began to hold Omi back with one arm and began to explain what was going on.

"I did all of this to test your skills. Especially you Raimundo. Ever since all of you got to the temple to rain your elements, I watched over all of you. I watched as you grew stronger. As you grew as a team." Dashi explained. "Hey Mai, once your done healing Tim over there, come over here and heal Raimundo got it?"

" 'Kay." Mai said as she continued healing Tim.

"As you can see, Mai can heal others using her powers over light." Dashi explained as Mai got up. They heard Tim groaning as he got up.

"Thank You Mai." Mai blushed and then walked over to Raimundo to heal him.

"Well, who're these fellas Grand Master Dashi sir?"

"Please just call me Dashi. As for them, they're the Xiaolin Guardians. The Xiaolin Guardians are a group I made after I disappeared from the world 1500 years ago. These six just started around the same time you guys did. I've been personally training them over these three years and the only one that's made the most progress was Tim. Oh, by the way... Can someone get him away from me!" Dashi yelled, still holding back Omi. Clay piked him up and set him down near Kimiko. Omi turned and hugged Kimiko instead.

"Oh my friend, I have missed you so."

"Oh, I missed you too Omi." She went over to Clay and hugged him too. The she walked over to Raimundo to see if he was okay.

"Wow, I feel better now. Thanks Mai." Raimundo said as he got up he turned around at the same time Kimiko got to him and the two were face to face. The two blushed madly and Raimundo spoke up. "Um... Hey Kim." Kimiko didn't answer. Instead she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you too Rai."

"Ahem." Mai interrupted their moment. "If you guys don't mind, why don't you rest here for the night. You can go home tomorrow." Raimundo and the others accepted and they spent the rest of the night getting to know each other. But unknown to the monks, they are in for a surprise when they get back to the temple tomorrow.

* * *

**Holy crap! I think this is the longest chapter I've typed. If you guys guessed Dashi, then you're right. The story's almost over, so go ahead and review. I mean I'm not gonna sound desperate for reviews, but PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**There, all better. Until next time.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter for my awesome readers and random people that came upon my story and read this out of curiosity. Here goes. And to the reviewers-  
**

**To Anonymous reviewer: Thanks, I try**

**SS. Mahana: Nah, the fights in Like father, Like son are much better than mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room. Crying.  
**

**

* * *

**Raimundo and the monks were having a fun time with Dashi and the guardians. They learned that Dashi faked his death and lived in secrecy, watching over the world. Kimiko took the chance to explain what really happened and the rest of the day was like a normal day at the temple. Raimundo and Lee pulled pranks on the others; Kimiko, Ling, Mai, and Kai spent time together; and Tim, Xing, Clay, and Omi trained. While Dashi slept.

The next day the monks were getting ready to leave when they saw Dashi and the guardians walking up to them, with packed luggage.

"What's this?" Raimundo asked.

"Well, we're..."

"We're moving to the temple with you guys!" Kai shouted, interrupting Dashi.

"Yeah, like she said. We're going to stay at the temple with you guys."

"Why?" Clay asked.

"I think it would do you guys some good if you had some help rounding up all my shen gong wu. I mean, now that the Heylin have a lot more people with them, you guys would have an advantage with us helping." Dashi explained.

"That and we're gonna mooch off you guys." Lee added, earning a glare from Dashi that said 'Shut-up, don't tell them that'. Raimundo just looked at them curiously and nodded.

"Whatever. Fine with me." And with that they all walked through the portal. They arrived on the other side, back in their own world. The portal took them to a hilly area near the temple. They were happy that they were back, but that feeling changed when they saw that Chase and the others had taken over the temple.

"What happened?" Kimiko was furious. She looked back at the others who also stared at the ruins of the temple and the elder monks in cages. "We have to do something." Just then, a swarm of Jack-bots appeared over them and began to attack. The monks dodged the attack while the guardians took cover behind Mai.

"Solar Barrier, Light!" Mai created a shield that block the incoming attack. She lowered the shield and they jumped into action.

"Thunderbolt!" Ling shot a bolt of thunder and destroyed ten bots.

"Space!" Kai jumped into the air and disappeared. The Jack-bots looked to each other and shrugged. Out of nowhere, she reappeared and disappeared near a Jack-bot, destroying it. She did the same to six others.

"Wudai Flaming Flip, Fire!" Kimiko flipped into the air and was engulfed in fire. The rest of the Jack-bots melted as they were caught in the attack. The monks and the guardians took a look at the temple and decided to com up with a plan to take it back.

"So what do y'all reckon we do?" Clay said as he punched his fists together. Everyone was thinking, trying to find a way to take back the temple and the wu.

"Maybe we can break apart and defeat Chase, Hannibal, Jack, and Wuya." Omi spoke up.

"Ok, one it's split up and two that's not a bad idea cueball." Raimundo said as he looked to the others, who had all agreed to the plan. "Kimiko. You, Ling, Mai, and Kai can attack Wuya. Clay, take Lee and Xing with you to attack Jack. Omi, you and I can take Chase while..."

"I'll take care of Chase." Dashi interrupted. "I got a bone to pick with him."

"Right. Omi, Tim and I can take Bean. Everyone ready? Let's go." The teams all charged towards the temple, getting the attention of Jack and his Jack-bots. Xing, Lee, and Clay headed for Jack while the others ran into the temple.

"Hey cowboy, I guess it's just you and... who're they?" Jack asked as he saw that Clay was not alone.

"I'm Lee and this is Xing. We're the Xiaolin Guardians and you're dead meat." Lee said as he glared at Jack.

"What? Whatever, you're still going down. Jack-bots attack!" On his command twenty of his robots appeared.

"Seismic Kick, Earth!" Clay stomped the ground, causing several rocks to come shooting out and destroying ten Jack-bots. He started heading for Jack, who pulled out a wu to defend himself.

"Silk Spinner!" Clay was caught in the web and struggled to get out.

"Lightning Strike!" Lee's arm became electrocuted and he charged straight through and destroyed the remaining bots. Jack shot a string of web at Lee, who was able to dodge it. Lee ran towards Jack, who pulled another wu out.

"Sweet Baby Among Us!" The wu turned transformed into a giant gold baby and began shooting giant diapers at Lee.

"What the heck is that!" Lee shouted, wide-eyed. Lee was trapped in a diaper. "Ohhhh. This is just straight up nasty!" The baby turned to Xing and began attacking him.

"Sonic Boom, Sound!" Xing shot a powerful sonic wave and the baby instantly changed back to its dormant state. It was Xing's turn to attack Jack.

"Ok, that's it." Jack pulled out the Shadow Orb and pointed it at Xing. "Haven't used this one yet. Shadow Orb!" Jack activated the wu and a black cloud engulfed Xing. "Ha,take that loser! Now you can't see!" Jack began gloating.

"Uhh, dude? Xing's already blind." Lee said as he struggled to get out of the diaper.

"Huh?" Jack turned, only to see that Xing was in front of him. Before Jack could scream, he was laying on the ground, unconcious. Xing walked over to Clay and Lee to free them. Once they were they ran off to where Master Fung and the others were being held.

* * *

Kimiko, Mai, Ling, and Kai were running through the corridors of the temple, searching for Wuya. When they reached the training grounds, they discovered Wuya, who was waiting for them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Kimiko... and look she brought friends." The girls got into fighting stance as Wuya's hands began to glow. She shot a green beam into the ground and summoned five rock creatures. "Rock creatures, crush them."

* * *

**There's chapter 11. Hope you liked it. An exciting conclusion is coming up, so be patient. In the meanwhile, leave a review. Please**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Time for the last chapter folks(can't believe I said that), whatever here it is.  
**

**Disclaimer:Do not own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, there would be an anime opening and my OC's, but that's just me.**

**

* * *

**Wuya's rock creatures turned to the girls and charged right at them. The girls spread out, dodging an attack from Wuya. Kimiko dodged two incoming punches and jumped on top of one of the creatures. She kicked the head off of the body and headed for the next one, which began throwing giant rocks at her.

"Wudai Blazing Fist, Fire!" Kimiko jumped behind the monster and jabbed her fist straight through it's body. She ran towards the others who seemed to be having trouble with the creatures. Wuya watched as her minions attacked the kids. Ling dodged several rocks and advanced towards her enemy. The creature tried to punch the girl, but she grabbed it's fist and threw it into the ground, destroying it.

"Solar Barrier, Light!" Mai created a shield to protect Kai and herself from the incoming rocks. Mai signaled for Kai to attack. Kai nodded and used her powers to teleport behind the rock creatures.

"Black Hole Blast, Space!" A small black hole shot out of her hands and shot towards the unsuspecting monsters, sucking them in and destroying them. "Yay, I did it!" Kai jumped around celebrating until Wuya attacked.

"Tangle Web Comb!" Kai was trapped in the comb and struggled to get out.

"Let me... Oooo, pretty flower." Wuya and the others just stared at her, but shrugged it off and returned to fighting.

"Judolette Flip, Fire!" Kimiko kicked at Wuya, but Wuya was able to dodge it. Kimiko turned around and swept her feet under Wuya, tripping her. Kimiko made a grab for the wu.

"Ruby of Ramses!" Wuya used the wu to slam Kimiko into a wall. She turned around and saw Ling and Mai charging at her. She tried to call the name of the wu again, but Mai was able to knock it out of her hand. Mai landed a roundhouse kick to Wuya's side. Wuya quickly recovered and began shooting green flames at them.

"Thunder Blast!" Ling shot a strong blast of thunder at Wuya, but missed. Wuya threw a large fireball at Ling, knocking her to the ground.

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" Wuya turned around and was hit by a large ball of fire. Kimiko grabbed the Tangle Web Comb, trapped Wuya and collected whatever wu she had.

"We should go help you master." Mai suggested as she helped Kai. Kimiko and the others ran towards the vault where Master Fung and the others were being held.

* * *

"Come on we gotta find Hannibal." Raimundo said as he, Omi and Tim ran through the garden.

"Wait." Raimundo and Omi looked back at Tim, who was looking upwards at the roof. The others looked up and saw Chase and Hannibal.

"Well, it seems as though the monks have gained a new ally." Chase said to Hannibal. "And who might you be young one?" He said, looking at Tim.

"I am a Xiaolin Guardian, Tim." He introduced himself, glaring at the Heylin masters.

"Boy, you sure do sound cocky. I've never even heard of your so-called 'guardians'." Hannibal said as he and Chase jumped to the ground. Raimund, Omi and Tim got into their fighting stances. Chase and Hannibal ran at the monks. Omi was about to attack Chase, but Tim quickly passed Omi and charged at Chase.

"Omi, watch out!" Raimundo called out. Omi looked behind him as Hannibal threw him with his tentacle. Raimundo jumped behind Hannibal and kicked him to the wall. "Come on, bean-dude. I thought you wanted revenge." Hannibal growled and started swinging his vines at Raimundo, who easily dodged them. Raimundo grabbed one of his vines and tossed him to the ground.

"That's it!" Hannibal yelled as he got up. "Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Raimundo tried to dodge the thunderblot, but was hit in the chest. "You think you can beat Hannibal Roy Bean!" Hannibal gloated as he stood over Raimundo's unconscious body.

"Tornado Strike, Water!" Hannibal was caught in Omi's surprise attack and was sent hurling into a wall.

"Moby Morpher!" Hannibal transformed into a giant squirrel and Omi froze. Hannibal laughed and hit Omi with his tail. He used the wu to change back and attacked Omi. "Sphere of Yun!" Omi looked up and was trapped in the sphere.

"Dark Fist." Chase dodged the attack, and punched Tim into the ground. Tim jumped towards Chase from out of the ground and landed a hit with his elbow. Chase staggered backwards and smiled.

"You are strong young warrior. But your strength would be of more use with the Heylin."

"I would not be foolish enough to go to the Heylin." Tim said as he charged towards Chase again.

"Pity." Chase's hand began to glow. "Heylin Shadow Vines!" Tim looked to the ground as vines emerged from under him and grabbed him. Chase took one last look at the choking warrior before closing his fist. The vines began to constrict Tim until he lost consciousness, but Chase didn't stop there. He was about to kill him, but before he knew it, he was sent hurling to the wall.

"You know Chase, I didn't expect this from you." Chase's eyes shot open as he saw who it was that attacked him.

"Dashi." Was all Chase said as he pulled himself up.

"Who's this no..." Hannibal froze in his tracks as he stared at the Grand Master who had supposedly died 1500 years ago. Dashi looked back and smiled.

"Long time, no see Bean." Hannibal grew angry and moved forward to attack, but in the blink of an eye Dashi was standing over his unconscious body. "Now, now. We can't have you doing that."

"How are you still alive?" Chase glared at Dashi who smiled.

"I never died. I just faked my death and left this world to watch over it. Also..." Dashi appeared behind Chase and knocked him out as well. "I came here for something far more important than helping the monks get back the wu." He said as he frowned. He glanced at Tim, Raimundo and Omi and looked at the condition the temple was in. "Well, better fix all this before they wake up." He found the Golden Tiger Claws and opened a portal. He picked up Chase and Hannibal and threw them into the portal to Chase's lair.

"Dashi!" Dashi looked over and saw the other monks and his students running towards him along with Master Fung, Master Monk Guan, and the elder monks.

"Hey guys." Master Fung, Guan and the elder monks stared at Dashi, who just smiled back. "Well that's an interesting reaction."

"Is it really you?" Master Monk Guan wanted to know if his friend was really alive.

"Yeah it's me. Before I explain. Let me fix this mess." Dashi snapped his fingers and the temple was fixed.

"Dashi!" Before he could turn around, Dojo was hugging him tightly. "Oh, it's so good to see you again."

"You... too... Dojo. Now... could you get... off of me." Dojo was wrapped around Dashi's neck, choking him.

"Whoops, sorry." Dojo said as he sheepishly smiled.

* * *

The next day Dashi explained the whole story to everybody and everything was back to normal. The monks and the guardians gathered up some of the wu, but the Heylin was able to keep the rest.

"So you guys are really staying with us?" Raimundo asked his new friends. Tim nodded. "That's fine." Raimundo said as his eye twitched.

"Yep. Now we're honorary monks." Lee said, smiling.

"Yeah. That means I can stay with Raimundo more." Kai said as she clutched onto Raimundo's arm. Smoke started coming out of Kimiko's head as Kai walked off with Raimundo.

"What's wrong Kimiko? Jealous." Mai and Ling started giggling.

"Huh... No! Why would I be jealous? Kimiko stuttered.

"Right you are." Mai and Ling started running away as Kimiko chased them around. Tim decided to speak with Dashi and Master Fung while Lee and Xing went to train.

"Well, looks like it'll be fun here." Lee turned to Clay. "Who knows what adventures we'll have, huh buddy." Clay just shrugged and walked off. Lee followed.

Even though they were friends, the monks still hated how annoying the others were. But one thing is certain. The monks are now powerful with their new allies and they'll need it for the trials ahead.

* * *

**Sorry, I kinda rushed the ending there. But whatever. It's been an average run here with my first story. I have a sequel planned and I hope it does better than this one. And I hope you enjoyed this story.  
**

**Keep your eyes peeled for the sequel.**

**XS  
**


End file.
